The Peanuts Movie DVD 2016
Opening Logos * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Opening Previews *Ice Age: Collision Course *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip DVD Menu * Play * Set Up * Scenes * Extras FBI Anti-Piracy Warning/Homeland Security Investigations Special Agent *The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of copyrighted work is illegal. Criminal copyright infringement, including infringement without monetary gain, is investigated by the FBI and is punishable by up to 5 years in federal prison and a fine of $250,000. National Intellectual Property Rights Coordination Center * Piracy is not a victimless crime. For more information on how digital theft harms the economy, please visit www.iprcenter.gov MPAA G Screen * G Opening Logos * Twentieth Century-Fox * Blue Sky Studios Opening Credits * Twentieth Century Fox Animation Presents * A Blue Sky Studios Production * Produced In Association With Feigco Entertainment * "The Peanuts Movie - by Schulz" Ending Credits * Directed by: Steve Martino * Produced by: Craig Schulz, p.g.a., Bryan Schulz, Cornelius Uliano, Paul Feig, Michael J. Travers, p.g.a. * Screenplay by: Craig Schulz, Bryan Schulz, Cornelius Uliano * Based upon the Comic Strip by: Charles M. Schulz * Music by: Christophe Beck * Music Supervisor: John Houlihan * Art Director: Nash Dunnigan * Editor: Randy Trager * Casting by: Christian Kaplan, C.S.A. ** Charlie Brown - Noah Schnapp ** Lucy - Hadley Belle Miller ** Sally - Mariel Sheets ** Linus - Alex Garfin ** The Little Red-Haired Girl - Francesca Angelucci Capaldi ** Peppermint Patty - Venus Omega Schultheis ** Marcie - Rebecca Bloom ** Franklin - Marelik 'Mar Mar' Walker ** Schroeder- Noah Johnston ** Patty - Anastasia Bredikhina ** Violet - Madisyn Shipman ** Pigpen - AJ Tecce ** Little Kid - Micah Revelli ** Shermy - William 'Alex' Wunsch ** Miss Othmar - Troy 'Trombone Shorty' Andrews ** Fifi - Kristin Chenoweth ** Snoopy and Woodstock - Bill Melendez * Production Manager: Anthony Nisi * CG Supervisor: Robert Cavaleri * Head of Story: Jim Kammerud * Co-Editor: Christopher Campbell * Supervising Animators: Nick Bruno, Scott Carroll * Creative Consultant: Jean Schulz * Cinematographer: Renato Falcão * Head of Camera & Staging: Robert Cardone * Lighting and Compositing Supervisor: Jeeyun Sung Chisholm * Technical Supervisor - Production Pipeline: Christopher Moore * Technical Supervisor - Imaginig: Andrew Beddini * Previs Supervisor: Bryan Useo * Modeling Supervisor: David Mei * Rigging Supervisor: Justin Leach * Character Development Supervisors: Dan Barker, Sabine Heller * Character Simulation and Crowds Supervisor: Keith Stichweh * Materials Supervisor: Brian Hill * Fur and Procedural Geometry Supervisor: Jon Campbell * Assmbly Supervisor: Gareth Porter * Effects Supervisor: Elvira Pinkhas * Stereoscopic Supervisor: Daniel Abramovich * Rendering Supervisor: Michael Kingsley * Head of Production Engineering: Roberto A. Calvo, Mark Orser McGuire * Research and Development Director: Carl Ludwig * Chier Scientist: Eugene Troubetzkoy * Supervising Sound Designer: Randy Thom * Supervising Sound Editors: Gwendolyn Yates Whittle, Randy Thom Production Supervisors * Story: Elizabeth Malpelli, Patrick Worlock * Editorial: Chris Kuwata * Character Group and Animation: Joshua Spencer * Previs/Camera & Staging: Jason Fricchione * Finishing Pipeline: Jacqueline Jones Gladis Cast * (Alphabetical) * Miss Othmar/Mrs. Little Red-Haired Girl - Troy 'Trombone Shorty' Andrews * Marcie - Rebecca Bloom * Patty - Anastasia Bredikhina * The Little Red-Haired Girl/Frieda - Francesca Angelucci Capaldi * Fifi - Kristin Chenoweth * Linus - Alex Garfin * Schroeder - Noah Johnston * Snoopy/Woodstock - Bill Melendez * Lucy - Hadley Belle Miller * Little Kid - Micah Revelli * Charlie Brown - Noah Schnapp * Peppermint Patty - Venus Omega Schultheis * Sally - Mariel Sheets * Violet - Madisyn Shipman * Pigpen - AJ Tecce * Franklin - Marelik 'Mar Mar' Walker * Shermy - William 'Alex' Wunsch * Various Voices: Christopher Campbell, Holly Dorff, Kelly Michele Mills, Al Nelson, Tessa Netting, Randall Thom, Randy Trager, Gwendolyn Yates Whittle * Group Voices: Gia Bravos, Ileanna Bravos, Nikolas Bravos, Clayton Drier, Kori Elmore, Adam Jastrow, Frances Bella Kayser, Theodore Finn Kayser, Ava Kramer, Sam Lavagnino, Ava Leslie, Jaiden A.M. Mathews, Terence D. Matthews II, Dylan Naber, Marley Pearson, Nigel Pope, Aramé Scott, Eden Vietro, Nicole Wedel, Allen Zyler Story Department * Script and Production Coordinator: Ed Corcoran * Story Artists: Jeff Call, Jony Chandra, Michael Daley, Karen Disher, John Hurst, Donnie Long, Chris Siemasko, Moroni * Additional Story Artists: Lubomir Arsov, Nick Bruno, Ricardo Curtis, Eric Elrod, William H. Frake III, Joe Giampapa, Seth Hippen, Ran Jing, Randeep Katari, Sam Kremers-Nedell, Piet Kroon, Iker Maidagan, Louaye Moulayess, Stephen Neary, Eric Prah, Troy Quane * Storyboard Artist: Adam Cootes * Story Animatics: Bryan Cox * Production Assistants: Maggie Borden, Jacob Combs, Antonio Merola Editorial Department * First Assistant Editor: William Battaglia * Second Assistant Editors: Brett Blake, Joshua Borger, Daniel Ible, Stephen Lomei, William Michals * Additional Editor: Tim Nordquist * Editor - HBO First Look: Russell Harnden III * Chief Engineer: Gerard Sam-Zee-Moi * Production Manager: Jason Fricchione * Production Intern: Ashley Calle * Production Coordinator: Sophie Ohara * Production Assistants: Jorge Lucas, Olivia Quaglia Design * Associate Production Manager: Angela Calimag Macias * Lead Character Designer: Sang Jun Lee * Lead Set Designer: Jon Townley * Lead Color Designer: Vincent Mguyen * Character Design: Robert MacKenzie, José Manuel Fernández Oli, Jason Sadler, Ric Sluiter * Additional Design: Nick Bruno, Greg Couch, BJ Crawford, Andrew Hickson, Tom Humber, Mike Lee, Dan Seddon * Lead Sculptor: Vicki Saulls * Production Assistants: Antonio Merola, Nicole Scaramuzzo * Additional Production Assistant: Justina Wang * Design Consultant: Thomas Cardone Previsualization * Sr. Previs Artists: Joan Cabot, Sheng-Fang Chen * Previs Artists: Jesse Lewis Evans, Joe Ham * Jr. Previs Artist: Kim Raichstat Camera & Staging * Sr. Camera & Staging Technical Lead: Karyn V.B. Monschein * Sr. Camera & Staging Artists: David Figliola, Bill Hodman, Ken Lee, Alex Li, Bruno Simões, Kevin Thomason * Camera & Staging Artists: Joseph Jones, Harald G. Kraut, Benajmin Price, Ty Primosch, Goo-Shun Wang * Sr. Final Camera & Staging Artist: Daniel W. Barlow * Special Shoot · Still Photographer: Kevin Estrada * Final Camera & Staging Artists: Bryan Graves, Kevin Higuera, Gene K. Kim, Karyn V.B. Monschein, Gary Telfer * Lead Camera Technical Director: Thomas A. Hurlburt * Camera Technical Director: Michael Cushny * Camera & Staging Technical Assistant: William Lee * Production Coordinator: Kristina Hall Modeling * Associate Production Manager: Mark Jacyszyn * Character Modeling Leads: Shaun Cusick, Adam McMahon * Environmental Modeling Lead: Alexander Levenson * Sr. Modelers: Ian Burkard, Cleveland Hibbert, Sook Yeon Lee * Modelers: Sabina Suarez Basanta, Krzysztof Fus, Eryn Katz, Jonathan Lin, Dinis "Dennis" Morais, Rizwana Rangwala, Andre Rodriguez, Sr., Ramón López Seco de Herrera, Clara Prado Vazquez, Motoko Wada * Additional Modeler: Lorraine Harte Fitzgerald * Production Intern: Cecilia Puglesi * Production Assistant: Victoria Clougher Rigging * Associate Production Manager: Hae-Sook Song * Lead Character Technical Directors: Stephen Gressak, Sabine Heller, Todd E.J. Hill, Yu-Li Liao, Daniel Lima * Lead Environmental Technical Director: Jane Chatot * Sr. Character Technical Directors: Ignacio Barrios, Mark Edwards, Joe Kwong, Marin Petrov, Scotty Sharp * Character Technical Directors: Brian Anderson, Jen Bahan, Ian Etram, James Gu, Christian Haniszewski, Christopher Hill, Emmanuel Seynaeve, Ferris Webby * Sr. Character Pipeline Technical Director: Steven Liangchen Song * Production Assistants: Mark DeVito, Christine Holmes Materials * Associate Production Manager: Jennifer Kagel * Lead Materials Technical Directors: Baaron Schulte, Josh Smeltzer, Nikki Tomaino * Sr. Materials Technical Directors: Diana Diriwaechter, Aditi Kapoor, Radhika Thirunarayanan * Materials Technical Directors: Heather M. Brown, Svetia Gressak, Brent Le Blanc, Lian (William) Liu, Jamie MacDougall, Travis Price, Raphael Tavares, Alexander Tyemirov, Andrew Weidenhammer * Production Assistant: Suzanne Egan Fur and Procedural Geometry * Associate Production Manager: Lorry Ann Shea * Lead Fur Technical Directors: Mark Bajuk, Sheldon HM Chow, Aamir Tarin * Sr. Fur Technician Directors: Erik Ortega Malvarez, Sean Palmer, Daniel Ken Shimmyo * Fur Technical Directors: Ohkba (Oba) Ameziane-Hassani, Mikki Rose, Joon Taik Song * Additional Fur Technical Directors: David Barksdale, Allison Botkin, Tamara Paterson * Production Assistant: Jen Hurler Character Simulation and Crowds * Associate Production Managers: Keith Maloney, Sarra Watts Character Simulation * Sr. Character Simulation Technical Directors: Yaron Canetti, Haven Gordon Cousins, Allan Kadkoy, Misha Kaplan, Christopher Lawrence, Dylan C. Maxwell * Character Simulation Technical Directors: Svetla Ivanova, Juan Carlos Olmos, Krishnan Ramachandran * Production Assistant: Jaclyn Abrahante Crowds * Lead Crowds Technician Director: Mark Adams * Crowds Technical Directors: Christopher Chapman, Kevin Edzenga, Mason Evans, Svetia Ivanova, Greg Mourino, Douglas Seiden Assembly * Associate Production Managers: Jennifer Birmingham, Angel G. Salinas * Sr. Assembly Technical Directors: John Kalaigian, Antelma Villarreal * Assembly Technical Directors: Sam Calabrese, Lorraine Harte Fitzgerald, Brian R. Handler, Issac Holze, Prashanth Pandurangaiah * Production Assistants: Kaitlyn Jorge, Elizabeth Malone Animation * Associate Production Manager: Dana Lynn Bennett * Lead Animators: Joseph Antonuccio, Michael Berardini, BJ Crawford, Matthew Doble, Jeff Gabor, Steve Vanseth * Animation Technician Lead: Matthew D. Simmons * Animators: Theresa Adolph, Lisa Allen, Eric David Anderson, Pako Bagur, Lauren Wells Baker, James Bresnahan, Tab Burton, Bertrand Chung, AJ Conrad, Stephen Dahler, Peter Devlin, Carolyn Ee-Kaiser, Todd Elliott, Scott Farrell, Ed Fornoies, Richard Fournier, Gianluca Fratellini, Hector Godoy Garcia, Tom Grevera, Patrick Giusiano, Matthew Hasselmann, Seth Hippen, Jason Ho, Ken Huling, James Jackson, Louis Jones, Ken Kaiser, Tyler Kakac, Byoung Ho Kang, Jason Keane, Brandon Kern, James Lee Kim, Jin Kum, Jeremy Lazare, Joseph Lee, Yeuh Chih (Eric) Lin, Tingting Liu, Lluis Llobera, Chip Lotierzo, Venece Lyman, Wee Brian McGrath, Cristin McKee, Jess Morris, Louaye Moulayess, Matthew Munn, David Nasser, Mir Ural Noorato, Stephen Orsini, Elena Ortego, Emanuele Pavarotti, David Peng, Eric Prah, Patrik Puhala, Amila Puhala, Ricky Renna, Michael Richard, Mika Ripatti, Thom Roberts, Raymond Ross, Derek Rozmes, Julen Santiago, Pedro "Qcho" Sanz, Dan Segarra, Stewart Shaw, Garrett Shikuma, Graham Silva, Chris Silva, David Sloss, Ron Smith, Wes Storhoff, Adam Strick, Melvin Tan, Jacqueline Tarascio, Dave Vasquez, Joerg Volk, Justin Weg, Chris Williams, Drew Winey, Trevor Young, David Zach * Additional Animators: Jilmar Altamirano, Andrew Atteberry, Ozan Basaldi, Brock Boyts, Eric Bennett, Eric Chou, Chad Colby, Brent Dienst, Nathan Dillow, Ken Fountain, Jamie Giger, Keith Glass, Kevin Herron, Jonathan Muller, Chris Pagoria, Sean Peterson, Brian Raschko, Jonah Sidham, Sikand Srinivas, Timothy Suarez, Mark Tan, Alex Turner, Ryan Vicik, Malerie Walters, Leslie Walters, Wira Winata * Animation Technical Directors: Jonas Avrin, Heath A. Hollingshead * Lead Technical Animator: Troy McCormick * Technical Animators: Jasmin Barajas, Brianne Francisco, John Paul Lavin * Production Coordinators: Kyle Milardo, Glen Young * Production Assistants: Joshua Brock, Meghan Lima, Lauren Stevens Effects * Associate Production Managers: Erik Pope, Hae-Sook Song * Visual Effects: Ruben Gerardo Alfaro Moreno * Lead Effects Technical Directors: Alex Lai, David Quirus * Sr. Effects Technical Directors: Rhett Collier, Ilan Gabai, Matt Roach * Effects Technical Directors: Bill Houston Ball, Chris Chapman, Ravindra Dwivedi, Gregory Ecker, Alex Frenklakh, Aimee Johnson, Douglas Seiden * Production Assistant: Sumire Takamatsu Lighting and Compositing * Associate Production Manager: Melisaa Tierney * Production Coordinators: Heather Ellis, Jennifer Margaret Nordmark * Production Assistant: Sean O'Loughlin Lighting * Lighting Leads: Lynn Karabaich Bacino, Angel Camacho-Torres, Eldar Cholich, Rosalinda Malibiran Erb, Youngwoong Jang, Jina Kang, Dan O'Brien, Aaron Ross, Haji Uesato * Technical Lighting Lead: Jacob Richards * Sr. Lighting Technical Directors: Brian P. Dean, Harold Fraga, P. Jasmine Katatikarn, Adam King, Ai Saimoto King, Michael Tanzillo, Sergei Volkov, Jay Jungmu You * Lighting Technical Directors: YuFan Linda Chang, Justine Codron, Jonathan Davis, Mohamed Elsinbawy, Jason Emmendorfer, Francesco Giroldini, Matt C. Hornback, JingJing Liu, Siran Liu, Brandon May, Michael Murdock, Daniel Naughton, Anthony Ragusa, Jon Schroth, Wonchan Song, Christos Tzeremes * Additional Lighting Technical Director: Ian Woo Compositing * Compositing Lead: Al Rubenstein * Lead Matte Painter: Justin Gladis * Sr. Compositors: Victor Banks, Morgan Griffiths, John Siczewicz * Matte Painters: Claudio Gonzalez, Chris "Pinkus" Wesselman * Painter: Francesco Giroldini * Compositors: Jake Albers, Julia Correnti, Jonothon Douglas, Zoe Peck Eyler, Rohini Montenegro, Yuko Okumura, Joshua Rivas * Additional Compositors: Ashleigh Anderson, Dan Cayer Stereoscopic * Associate Production Manager: Gina Grasso * Stereoscopic Lead: Brian Cooper * Technical Stereoscopic Lead: Elvis Au * Sr. Stereoscopic Technical Directors: Jud Estes, Jonathan King * Stereoscopic Technical Directors: Richard Aponte Chong, Sean Joel Goldman, Scott Minter, Stewart Pomeroy, Eric Sanford * Stereo Production Assistants: Effie Fradelakis, Hayden White Render and Resource Management * Production Coordinator: Lauren Conway Weber * Sr. Technical Director: Tridip Ray * Technical Directors: Marley Gib, Jill Hackett, Stewart Hills, Josh McCollom, Vikas Pathak, David Raghavan, Andrew Schott * Render Wrangler: Bisola Alugbin Production Engineering * Lead Production Engineers: Olivia Staeubli, Michael Toriello * Sr. Production Engineers: Ronald S. Klasky, Eric Maurer, Jayme Wilkinson, Joseph Jerril Yoo * Production Engineers: Jennifer Brola, Lih Chang, Borae Jungsuk Cho, Thierry Dervieux, Tracy Priest, Danny Rerucha, Eric Texier, Tommy Zhu Software Development * Manager of Research and Development: Maurice van Swaaij * Sr. Research Associates: Justin Bisceglio, Adam Burr, Richard Hadsell, Michael K. Reed, Trevor G. Thomson * Software Tools Lead: Joe Higham * Research Associates: Jitendra "G2" Borse, Hadi Fadaifard, David Gatenby, Pilar Molina Lopez, Sean C. McDuffee, Nathan Zeichner Systems * Head of Systems: Ed Smith * Sr. Infrastructure Engineers: Andrew Siegel, Georgi Todorov * Sr. Systems Administrators: Pankaj Ghosh, Jack Ham * Systems Administrators: Joe Bonomo, Georgo Jacobs, Matthew Jurczyk, Hector Mejia * Systems Technical Coordinator: George Gonzalez * Help Desk: Brandon Brown, Jesse Sabbagh Production * Production Accountants: Laurel Elmerdorf, Countrey Hazel * Production Executive: Paul Ohrt * Scheduling Manager: Tansal Arnas * Scheduling Coordinator: Kristine Familletti * Press Photographer: Dr. David Howard * Red Carpet Interviewer, Journalist: Diane Howard * Associate Production Manager - Development: Deanna Goetz * Production Assistant - Development: Stephen Tyson * Assistant to the Director: Jonathan Smith * Assistant to the Producer: Nicole Scaramuzzo * Assistant to the Production Executive: Shirley Doitch Horn * Administrative Assistant: Alycia Cunningham * Manager Research & Development: Maurice Van Swaaij * Research Associate: Pilar Molina Lopez Blue Sky Studios * Chief Operating Officer: Brian Keane * Finance and Administration: Jason Wasserman * Studio Production Manager: Maria Criscuolo * Director of Facilities: Linda Zazza * Executive Director of Human Resources: Jennifer Tyrrell * Executive Director of Development: Lisa Fragner * Human Resources Coordinator: Lucy Manos * Talent Development Manager: Deb Stone * Talent Development Coordinator: Jennifer Elrod * Talent Development Assistant: Mindy Bernardini * Compositing Supervisor: Dan Cayer * Assistant Controller: Matt Stark * Accounting: Maria Moisiades, Dominique Nance, Thomas Verderber * Executive Assistant/Social Media Coordinator: Chloe Esposito * Studio Operators: Andres Lavin, Diane Shasta-Dominiquez, David Hernandez, Stephanie Malek * Story Trainee: Jonathan Feria-Moreno, Mark Galez, Ryan Gaffney, Megan Lawton * Design Trainee: Camille Andre * Production Interns: Rachel Bailey, Ashley Calle, Elliott Cattell, Sydney DeVoe, Jules Keville, Soheil Khosravinejad, Kevin Lavelle, Xiao Li, Jeremy Newlin, Jeremy Oborn, Peter O'Connor, Eszter Offertaler, Allen Ostergar, Charlie Parisi, Maria Cecilla Pugliese, Maria Gang Yi * Additional Production Assistant: Mark Porter Promotional Content * Sr. Creative Director: Nick Cogan * Production Supervisor: David Schulenburg * Associate Production Managers: Angela Calimag Macias, Vandana Pulijaal * Production Coordinator: Rachel Richmond * Production Assistant: Hayden White * Lead Digital Artist: Ric Sluiter * Digital Artists: Rimma Aranovich, Brian Flynn, Andrew Hickson, Jennifer Kagel, Brent Le Blanc, Lian (William) Liu, Davide Marchionni, Vicki Saulls, Dan Seddon, Patrick Sluiter, Katie Smith, Kevin Yang Post Production * Post Production Sound Services by: Skywalker Sound, A Lucasfilm Ltd., Company, Marin County, California * Re-Recording Mixers: Lora Hirschberg, Randy Thom, Leff Lefferts * Sound Effects Editors: Jeremy Bowker, Mac Smith, Dmitri A. Makarov * Sound Editor: Joe Garten * Dialogue/ADR Editor: Cheryl Nardi * Foley Supervisor: Pascal Garneau * Foley Editor: Kim Patrick * Supervising Sound Assistant: Leff Lefferts * Assistant Sound Editor: Richard Gould * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jamie Branquinho * Sound Recordists: John Soukup, Hunter Berk, Kristin Catuogno * Recordist: Justine Baker * Sound Interns: Sharon Duncalf, Devon Kelley * Foley Artists: Sean England, Ronni Brown * Foley Mixer: Jason Butler * Assistant Re-Recording Mixer: Danielle Durpe * Additional Re-Recording Mixer: Leff Lefferts * Engineering Services: Scott Levine, Brian Long, Edgar Meza * Digital Editorial Support: Ivan Piesh, David Peifer * Audio/Visual Transfer: Marco Alicea * Post Production Sound Accountant: Reneé Russo * Client Services: Eva Porter * Scheduling: Carrie Perry * Loop Group Voice Casting: Holly Dorff * Casting Associate: Micah Dahlberg * Child Acting Voice Coach: Waléra Kanischtscheff * Color Timer: Jim Passon * ADR Mixers: Charleen Richards-Steeves, David Betancourt, Bill Higley, Michael Greene * ADR Recordists: David Lucarelli, Christine Sirois * ADR Engineer: Derek Casari * ADR Facility: POP Sound, Soundtrack New York * Preview Re-Recording Mixer: Bruce Buehlman * Studio Teachers: Polly Businger, Elise Ganz, Elizabeth Rancanelli, Jana Raines, Kamaljit K. Singh, Richard Wicklund * Digital Intermediate by: EFilm * Digital Intermediate Colorist: Natasha Leonnet * Digital Intermediate Producer: Loan Phan * Digital Intermediate Color Assistants: Ray Ruotolo, Tracy Jemison * Digital Intermediate Editor: Amy Pawlowski * Digital Intermediate Assistant Producers: Vanessa Galvez, Lesley Nicolucci * Main and End Titles Designed by: Blue Sky Studios * End Titles by: Scarlett Letters * Post Production Supervisor: Steve Barnett * Post Production Coordinators: Dimitrious Theodoropoulos, Avi Horn * Preview Technical Supervisor: Lee Tucker * Rendered with: CGIStudio™ Music * Additional Music by: Jeff Morrow, Leo Birenberg & Zach Robinson * Score Orchestrated & Conducted by: Tim Davies * Additional Orchestrations by: Kevin Kliesch, Jeremy Levy, Larry Groupé * Music Preparation by: Mark Graham/JoAnn Kane Music Service * Music Preparated by: Jonathan Bartz, Daniel A. Brown, Candy Emberley, Luke Flynn, Riley Hughes, Gregory Jamrok, Victor Pesavento, Annie Rosevear, Andrew Rowan, Steven L. Smith, Nathanael Tronerud, Joe Zimmerman * Orchestra Contracted by: Peter Rotter * Score Recorded & Mixed by: Casey Stone * Digital Recordist: Larry Mah * Score Recorded at: Newman Scoring Stage · Twentieth Century Fox Post Production Services * Score Mixed at: JCB Studios * Music Production Executive: Rebecca Morellato * Music Executives: Patrick Houlihan, Danielle Diego, Johnny Choi * Music Copyist/Librarian: Joe Zimmerman * Stage Engineer: Denis St. Amand * Recordist: Tim Lauber * Stage Managers: Tom Steel, Damon Tedesco * Score Coordinator: Lisa Joseph * Choir Singers: Suzanne Waters, Baraka May * Supervising Music Editor: Fernand Bos * Music Editors: Ted Caplan, Terry Wilson * The Peanut Gallery: Featured Pianists - David Benoit, Randy Kerber, Bass - Kevin Axt, Drums - Mike Shapiro, Guitar - Tom Rizzo, Percussion - Kevin Ricard & Wade Culbreath, Vibes - Wade Culbreath, Violin - Kevin Connolly, Electric Guitar - Andrew Synowiec, French Horn - James Thatcher, Cello - Helen Z. Altenbach, Singer - Eric Bradley * Special thanks * Food fight and pong inc * Songs * "Skating" ** Written by Vince Guaraldi ** Performed by Vince Guaraldi Trio ** Courtesy of Concord Music Group, Inc. * "Symphony No. 5: Allegro con brio" ** Written by Ludwig van Beethoven ** Courtesy of Killer Tracks * "Linus and Lucy" ** Written by Vince Guaraldi ** Performed by Vince Guaraldi Trio ** Courtesy of Concord Music Group, Inc. * "Pomp and Circumstance" ** Written by Sir Edward William Elgar * "William Tell Overture" ** Written by Gioachino Rossini * "Symphony No. 5 in C Minor: Allegro con brio" ** Written by Ludwig van Beethoven and transcribed for solo piano by Franz Liszt Performed by Gyula Kiss * Courtesy of Hungaroton Classic ** By arrangement with Source/Q and Naxos * "Jungle Jump" ** Written by Laurence Cottle ** Courtesy of APM Music * "Bamboleo" ** Written by Jalhoul Bouchikhi, Nicolas Reyes, Tonino Baliardo and Simón Díaz ** Performed by Gipsy Kings ** Courtesy of Nonesuch Records ** By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing/Courtesy of P.E.M. under exclusive license to Sony Music Entertainment UK Limited * "The Chicken Dance" ** Written by Werner Thomas and Terry Rendall ** Performed by The Roman Holiday Ensemble ** Courtesy of Roman Holiday Productions * "Stuck to You" ** Written by Nikka Costa and Justin Stanley ** Performed by Nikka Costa ** Courtesy of GoFunkYourself Records, Inc. ** Under exclusive license to Concord Music Group, Inc. * "Better When I'm Dancin'" ** Written by Meghan Trainor and Thaddeus Dixon ** Performed by Meghan Trainor ** Produced by Thaddeus Dixon and Meghan Trainor ** Meghan Trainor performs courtesy of Epic Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment * "Good to Be Alive" ** Written by Meghan Trainor and Ryan Trainor ** Performed by Meghan Trainor ** Produced by Meghan Trainor and Justin Trainor ** Courtesy of Epic Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment * "Linus and Lucy" ** Written by Vince Guaraldi * "That's What I Like" ** Written by Jamie Sanderson, Breyan Isaac, Miles Beard, Vincent Venditto, Teemu Brunila, Tramar Dillard, Thomas Troelsen, Jimmy Marinos, Mike Skill, Wally Palamarchuk and Frederick Hibbert ** Performed by Flo Rida feat. Fitz ** Courtesy of Atlantic Entertainment Corp. ** (Contains a sample of "54-46 Was My Number" Performed by Toots & The Maytals Courtesy of Island Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises/Courtesy of D&F Music, Inc.) * "Moonlight Sonata" ** Written by Ludwig van Beethoven * "Christmas Time Is Here" ** Written by Vince Guaraldi and Lee Mendelson ** Performed by Vince Guaraldi Trio ** Courtesy of Concord Music Group, Inc. * "Mister Softee (Jingle and Chimes)" ** Courtesy of Mister Softee, Inc. * "Parade, Marching Band" ** Written and Performed by Craig Riley ** Courtesy of Sound Ideas * "Roses from the South" ** Written by George Wilson ** Courtesy of APM Music * Trombone Shorty performs courtesy of Blue Note Records * Soundtrack on Epic Records Blue Sky Babies * Beatrice Marianne Borger, June Cady Borger, Lincoln Samuel-Lawrence Boyts, Elena Charlotte Burkard, Thomas Dominique Royal Cardone, Tula Louisa Carter, Ayla Xin-Yue Chang, Maxwell Carneiro Colby, Clara Beatice Cooper, Hannah Noelle Ivy Cooper, Charlotte Frances Cunningham, Margaux Gladys Edwards, William David Elmendoff, Luke Wesley Evans, Charlotte Farrell, Saren James Forero-Morais, Ella Frenklakh, Adara Godoy Gomez, Sophia Marilyn Hernandez, Henry Lee Holze, Luca Rowan Browning Hurst, Zhan Wes Kadkoy, Elin H. Kang, Evangeline Rose Kingsley, Manuela Esther Kaplan, Luna Malvarez Liao, Marin Dalziel Lyman, Natalie May, Elle Louise Murdock, Madeline Pamela Nuttall, Alexander Marin Pendzhurov, Zella Mars Pyle-Chaw, Valentina Grace Ragusa, Eleri June Roberts, Jack Harrison Sanford, Marianne Aixing Schoen, Adelheid Hart Siemasko, Molly Gwynne Simmons, Bruce Alexander Tavares, Faron James Thomason, Ashwin Vivek Venkatakrishnan, Hayley Haeun You, Hazel Haryn You * The Producers wish to thank the families ofn the crew for their support in making this Production possible. * Blue Sky would like to thank the following: Jean Schulz, Peanuts Worldwide LLC, Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates LLC, Charles M. Schulz original artwork courtesy of Charles M. Schulz Museum and Research Center, Santa Rosa, California, Copyright Schulz Family Intellectual Property Trust., Iconix Brand Group, Inc., "Spark Plug" comic from "Barney Google & Snuffy Smith" courtesy of King Features Syndicate. * Special thanks to the State of Connecuticut Office of Film, Television and Digital Media * Connecuticut Office of Film, Television and Digital Media * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * Approved No. 49878 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Atmos in Selected Theaters * SDDS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound in Selected Theaters * Kodak Motion Picture Film * Datasat Digital Sound in Selected Theaters * Copyright © 2015 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation * The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. * Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. * The making and authorized distribution of this film supported over 12,000 jobs and involved over one million work hours. The Views Expressed *The views expressed in the interviews and commentary are solely those of the individuals providing them dand do not reflect the opinions of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, its affiliates or employees. Warning *Warning - The copyright proprietor has licensed this DVD (including it soundtrack) for private home use only. All other rights are reserved. The definition of home use excludes the use of this DVD at locations such as clubs, coaches, hospitals, hotels, oil rigs, prison and schools. Any unauthorized copying, editing, exhibition, renting, exchanging, hiring, lending, public performance diffusion and/or broadcasting of this DVD, or any part there of, is strictly, prohibited and any such action establishes liability for a civil action and may give rise to criminal prosecution. This disc is not to be exported, distributed and/or sold by way of trade without a proper license from Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment LLC. Sales and/or rental rights for this disc are specified on the original packaging of this disc. Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:DVD Category:20th Century Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:2016 Category:Peanuts